


Косплей

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkwardness, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Family Bonding, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Trust, Wetting, non-sexual wetting, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Маммон присматривает за Леви на аниме-коне; обнаруживается весьма неожиданная проблема.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	Косплей

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: omorashi/золотой дождь, кроссдрессинг (косплей), унижение/стыд

Вообще Маммон надеялся хоть на чем-нибудь здесь подзаработать, поэтому и согласился попереться в человеческий мир на аниме-кон, а вовсе не затем, чтобы присматривать за невменяемым от счастья Леви, нет-нет.

Леви плющило настолько, что периодически он бесконтрольно вываливался в демоническую форму, но это, в принципе, было еще ничего — на таком мероприятии рогами и хвостом никого не удивишь. Голубыми волосами, в общем, тоже. Вот если бы он еще от избытка чувств не врезался в зеркала, мебель и стены, пытаясь пройти мимо дверного проема, было бы совсем замечательно.

Но вот сейчас нелепого младшенького явно что-то напрягало. Он как-то неуютно озирался, периодически охватывал себя руками за плечи, шарахался взглядом туда-сюда и... вообще не выглядел таким рассеянно-придурочным, как обычно.

— Чё ты жмешься? — улучив момент, максимально доверительно (ну, насколько смог, он же, блин, не Вельзи, в конце-то концов!) спросил Маммон, вот только если в их еще ангельском отрочестве он для такого вопроса наклонялся к Леви, то теперь ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки — младший брат вымахал раздражающе долговязым, даже когда сутулился (то бишь всегда).

— Мне н-нужно, — Леви как будто ждал вопроса, но всё равно почему-то смутился и покраснел. — М-мне нужно в туалет. Очень нужно.

— Ты ж только что оттуда, ну, час назад или два, — удивился Маммон. Ну да, когда Леви был совсем мелким, его и правда надо было водить в уборную, чего такого-то, что естественно, то, как говорится, небезобразно, все когда-то мелкими были. Даже, наверное, Люцифер. При мысли о крошечном и умилительном Люцифере, которого сажает на горшок кто-то из старших архангелов, Маммон мысленно взоржал — и хорошо, что удалось сдержаться: ржать вслух при бедолаге Леви как-то не хотелось, примет еще на свой счет.

— У меня тогда не получилось из-за юбок, — смущенно пробубнил Леви и сгорбился еще сильнее обычного.

Точно. Юбки. У него ж там под Рури-чановским платьем миллион нижних юбок, вспомнил Маммон, чтобы эта вся конструкция стояла колом... или нет, колоколом. Косплеер, блин. Ксоплеер. Насколько нелепым надо быть, чтобы заблудиться в собственных тряпках?

Леви неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и выглядел вообще так, как будто «очень нужно» ему уже тогда было, а вот теперь прямо невмоготу.

— Ну так что ж ты не сказал? — а хотя да, он же как раз сказал, просто не сразу, одернул себя Маммон, проглотив «а заранее подумать было не судьба, когда шил?» — сейчас эта фраза явно была бы ударом ниже пояса. — Ладно, пошли.

В туалете оказалось шумно и многолюдно, хотя очередей не было. Кто-то поправлял делали костюма и макияжа, кто-то кому-то помогал укладывать парик, в одном углу обсуждали крепление каких-то деталей (и показывали на себе), в другом самозабвенно сосались, в третьем, у огромного зеркала — снимали то ли стрим, то ли эфир, то ли тикток, развели тут неологизмов, блин. Прямой репортаж из сортира, с ума сойти.

Маммон решительно запихнул Леви в ближайшую свободную кабинку, игнорируя его трепыхания вполсилы:

— Блин, да ничего такого не подумают, а подумают, что тебе нужна помощь из-за шмоток. Тут небось каждый второй поссать сам не сможет. Так, щас, погоди...

Как же ему помочь-то? Порыться под юбками, достать и подержать? Нет, это не вариант.

— Ага, давай я буду поднимать твои тряпки послойно, а ты хватай и держи их вверх, — сообразил Маммон.

Леви прохныкал что-то неопределенное, но вроде бы утвердительное, и Маммон, не теряя времени, принялся за дело. Археологическая экспедиция под юбку Рури-чан, блин. Леви, ну Леви, в кого ты у нас такой нелепый?..

Леви поскуливал, его била крупная дрожь, пальцы, которыми он случайно задел руку Маммона, перехватывая очередной юбкослой, были просто ледяными — вот бедолага, дотерпелся.

— Щас-щас, уже щас, — бормотал Маммон. — Блин, да сколько их тут у тебя? Ага, вот последняя, кажется...

Леви вдруг заскулил особенно жалобно, стиснул коленки и даже чуть-чуть присел, но не успел, не сумел удержать тоненькую струйку, потекшую по ноге — Маммон, не раздумывая — некогда было — прижал ладонь, чтобы хотя бы на белый чулок (или это гольф? или носок? косплеер, блин...) не попало, и толкнул младшего назад, так, что тот плюхнулся на унитаз.

— Ничего-ничего... без паники, всё под контролем, давай через трусы прям, — прошептал Маммон, но в этом не было нужды — Леви и так не смог бы остановиться, из него текло уже неудержимо, он мог только всхлипывать, спрятавшись за длинной челкой и розовыми слоями юбок.

— Ничего, чулки твои не пострадали, а трусы потом снимем, — успокаивающе пробормотал Маммон, тщательно вытирая руку туалетной бумагой. — Щас бы влажные салфетки... у тебя нету? Так и думал. У меня тоже. Давай я сначала сниму с тебя носки эти, чтобы не запачкать...

Опустившись на корточки, Маммон поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от белых боксеров брата, теперь потемневших, и струек, хлещущих прямо через ткань.

Леви безропотно позволил стянуть с себя мягкие тканевые сапожки, скатать вниз по ногам чулки-гольфы-носки-как_же_их_там. Судя по звукам и трясущимся плечам, он там всерьез реветь наладился. Вот ведь брат-водопровод, блин. С какой стороны ни посмотри... в прямом смысле.

— Сопли об наружную юбку не вытирай, она у тебя одна, — на всякий случай напомнил Маммон. — И не бойся, тут и без нас так шумно, что я собственных мыслей не слышу.

Леви не снизошел до ответа. Маммону стало жалко, что брату приходится касаться холодного пола босыми пятками, но подсунуть ему под ноги ничего не нашлось. Ну ничего, потерпит, не маленький.

— Всё? — поинтересовался Маммон, когда журчание иссякло.

Леви помычал жалобно-утвердительно, не высовываясь из вороха юбок.

— А вот и нет, — Маммон резким движением надавил на низ живота брата, вызвав тихий всхлип и еще одну струйку — на этот раз совсем тоненькую и короткую. — Вот теперь всё. Давай попробуем стянуть трусы.

Леви, наверное, совсем помер там от стыда, потому что уже даже не скулил, пока Маммон стаскивал с него боксеры, пытаясь не возюкать мокрым по ногам — но всё равно не получилось, и пришлось вытирать бедра и коленки (а потом и... все остальные места) Леви туалетной бумагой, на это ушел почти целый рулон, ну да ничего. Зато этой бумаги как раз хватило, чтобы надежно закопать в урне насквозь мокрые трусы — теперь точно никто ничего не увидит и не узнает, всё, блин, Леви, успокойся, никто ничего не заподозрит, ну! Никто не будет там копаться!

— Я бы мог одолжить тебе свои трусы, но они же свалятся с твоей тощей задницы, — вздохнул Маммон, наматывая на руку остаток рулона. — Так, давай сюда свой нос сопливый. Сморкайся. Умница. Еще раз. Молодец. Юбка чистая?

— Н-н-не зн-наааааю, — наконец Леви смог что-то внятное вымучить. Лицо младшего было мокрым от слез, губы кривились, но он явно старался держаться изо всех сил, и не его вина, что не вышло.

— Придется тебе походить с голым задом. Согласись, это лучше, чем внезапно упавшие до щиколоток труселя. Давай ногу, будем надевать гольфы...

— Т-ты никому... — мучительно выдавил Леви и умолк.

Маммон аж пятку его отпустил. Вот дурная голова, ну.

— Ты точно не снимал на телефон и всё такое? — жалобно-жалобно прошептал Леви.

— Придурок, — Маммон изо всех сил ущипнул под выступающей косточкой — тот аж ойкнул. — Потерпи чуть-чуть, сейчас выйдем и умоемся нормально. Тебя надо окунуть в холодную воду с головой, а то весь красный.

— Обещай, что никому не скажешь, — в голосе Леви еще дрожали слезы, но он отчаянно пытался говорить твердо, насколько это вообще возможно было в его нелепом положении. — И не напишешь. И не...

Маммон на это только закатил глаза и ущипнул его за вторую ногу. Он, конечно, всегда знал, что мелкий брат подозрительный, недоверчивый и вообще с придурью, но чтоб настолько!..

— Ничего не случилось, тебе нужно было помочь с тряпками — я помог, ничего мокрого на тебе нет, и вообще, брысь с толчка, мне, может, тоже отлить надо.


End file.
